baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
October 1
1800s 1900s * 1903 - The Pittsburgh Pirates defeated the Boston Red Sox, 7–3, in the first World Series game ever played. Jimmy Sebring hit the first home run in the Series, as Deacon Phillippe was the winning pitcher and Cy Young the loser. 1910s * 1919 - Just before the start of the World Series, the highly favored Chicago White Sox became the betting underdogs in the best-of-nine contest. Eddie Cicotte, a 29-game winner, is drove from the hill in a five-run fourth inning. Cincinnati Reds Dutch Ruether pitched a six-hitter and helped himself with three RBI on two triples and a single for a 9–1 victory. 1920s * 1921 - Ray Schalk of the Chicago White Sox is the first catcher to make a putout at every single base. The feat has not been accomplished again. 1930s * 1932 - Babe Ruth, as legend has it, called his home run against Chicago Cubs pitcher Charlie Root in the fifth inning of Game Three of the World Series, won by the New York Yankees, 7–5, at Wrigley Field. Ruth and Lou Gehrig each hit two homers for the Yankees. 1940s * 1946 - For the first time in major league history, a playoff series to determine a league's championship was played between the St. Louis Cardinals and the Brooklyn Dodgers. St. Louis took the first game, 4–2, as Howie Pollet held the Dodgers to two hits, a home run and an RBI-single by Howie Schultz. * 1949 - At Griffith Stadium, rookie Alex Kellner posted his 20th win, a 7–4 victory over the Washington Senators, to became the first Philadelphia Athletics 20-game winner since Lefty Grove did it in 1933. 1950s * 1950 - The Philadelphia Phillies clinched the National League pennant on Dick Sisler's three-run home run against Don Newcombe in a 4–1 victory over the Brooklyn Dodgers on the season's last day. *1955 - In Game Four of the World Series at Ebbets Field, the Brooklyn Dodgers defeat the New York Yankees, 8–5. 1960s * 1961 - Roger Maris hit his 61st home run of the season against Tracy Stallard of the Boston Red Sox at Yankee Stadium. The homer eclipsed Babe Ruth's 34-year-old single-season home run record. The Yankees won, 1–0. 1970s * 1970 - The final game at Connie Mack Stadium is played as the Philadelphia Phillies beat the visitors Montreal Expos, 2–1. The fans respond by swarming onto and destroying the field. * 1973 - In the first game of a scheduled make-up double-header at Wrigley Field, a day after the regular season ends, the New York Mets beat the Chicago Cubs, 6–1, to capture National League East flag. The Miracle Mets, who were 11 and half games behind and in last place on August 5, by winning its 82nd game (the lowest number victories ever to win a title), clinch the division making the second game of the twin bill unnecessary to play. * 1975 - The Montreal Expos fire manager Gene Mauch and replace him with Karl Kuehl. * 1978 - The Cleveland Indians beat the New York Yankees 9–2, on the last day of the season, to force a one-game playoff between the Yankees and the Boston Red Sox]]. Boston won their eighth straight, 5–0, over the Toronto Blue Jays. 1980s * 1980 - With much media and fan pressure, the Boston Red Sox fire manager Don Zimmer. *1988 - Tony Gwynn of the San Diego Padres went 2-for-3 to raise his league-leading batting average to .313 but sustained a hand injury during a 6–3 victory over the Houston Astros. Gwynn, was the first National League batting champion to win the title with an average below .320. Before Gwynn, Larry Doyle's .320 average was the lowest. *1989 - Kirby Puckett of the Minnesota Twins and Tony Gwynn of the San Diego Padres each win batting titles on the final day of the regular season. Puckett goes 2-for-5 to edge Carney Lansford .339 to .336 while Gwynn goes 3-for-4 to beat Will Clark .336 to .333. 1990s *1995 - The Colorado Rockies became are the first major league team to make the postseason before their seventh year in existence. Colorado also became the National League's first wild card winner following a 10–9 win over the Giants. Colorado's .535 percentage (77-67 record) is the best ever for a third-year team. The New York Yankees became the first wild card winner in the American League. *1997 - The Baltimore Orioles continued their dominance over the most dominant lefthander in major league baseball. Baltimore bounced Randy Johnson and the Seattle Mariners in the first game of the American League Division Series. Johnson, who had a winning record against every other team in the American League, went to 3-8 overall against the Orioles. 2000s * 2004 - Ichiro Suzuki surpassed George Sisler's 84-year-old record of 257 hits in a single season. After this game, Ichiro had collected 259 hits in the season with two games left; he finished the season with 262 hits. Births *1925 - Bob Boyd, infielder (d. 2004) *1928 - Hal Naragon, catcher *1934 - Chuck Hiller, infielder (d. 2004) *1945 - Rod Carew, All-Star infielder *1946 - Remy Hermoso, infielder *1955 - Jeff Reardon, All-Star pitcher *1956 - Vance Law, All-Star infielder *1963 - Mark McGwire, All-Star infielder *1973 - John Thomson, pitcher Deaths *1929 - Lee Richmond, pitcher (b. 1857) *1975 - Larry MacPhail, Hall of Fame executive (b. 1888) *1984 - Billy Goodman, All-Star infielder (b. 1926) *1984 - Walter Alston, Hall of Fame manager (b. 1911)